PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ?VIROLOGY, IMMUNOLOGY & MICROBIOLOGY (VIM) CORE The broad, long-term objectives of the Virology, Immunology & Microbiology (VIM) Core are to provide laboratory support for HIV/AIDS-related basic and clinical HIV research to the UNC CFAR community. The specific aims include: (1) provide access to a diverse array of cost-effective services, (2) develop and evaluate new technologies applicable to research by CFAR investigators, (3) support of CFAR initiatives and collaborative research, (4) promote synergy between UNC CFAR Cores, UNC CFAR SWGs, and other CFARs, (5) provide mentoring, training, education, and outreach in the areas of virology, immunology, and microbiology, and (6) engage in evaluation and strategic planning. To achieve these aims, the VIM Core collaborates with UNC CFAR investigators to provide the services, specimens, equipment, or training needed by the investigators to achieve their research goals. The Core contributes to grant writing, design of experiments, and write-up of results. The services offered include specimen processing for clinical trials, provision of specimens from HIV-positive and HIV-negative individuals, viral quantitation, flow cytometry, measurement of antibodies and cytokines, and diagnostics for HIV and other sexually transmitted infections. New assays are developed in response to investigator requests and priority research areas for the CFAR. Management and strategic planning of the Core will be guided by consultation with the Core Directors, surveys of the CFAR membership, an Internal Advisory Board, an External Advisory Board, and through discussions at CFAR retreats.